BLOODY BRIDE (Pengantin Berdarah)
by noviquinn
Summary: Tentang seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke, yang berniat melamar seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Namun lamarannya ditolak, hingga membuat Sasuke marah dan sakit hati. Akhirnya ia membunuh sang gadis dan membawa mayatnya untuk disimpan di dalam rumah tuanya. Rate M/18/AU/Sasuke, Sakura/Thriller, Romance


BLOODY BRIDE

Cerita Ditulis Oleh Novita S

Ilustrasi oleh Masashi K (Naruto Shippuden)

Rate M

Genre Fanfiction mencakup [Romance, Thriller, Horror]

Sinopisis singkat : Tentang seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke, yang berniat melamar seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Namun lamarannya ditolak, hingga membuat Sasuke marah dan sakit hati. Akhirnya ia membunuh sang gadis dan membawa mayatnya untuk disimpan di dalam rumah tuanya.

Lets enjoy for story ~

Konon katanya jika ada pasangan pengantin yang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan pada saat malam bulan purnama, mereka akan di datangi oleh tamu yang tak diundang. Hadir di tengah-tengah tamu lainnya. Tamu itu adalah sepasang suami-istri yang menamai diri mereka sebagai ...

... pengantin berdarah.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan kutukan itu bermula. Yang jelas cerita klasik itu tak bisa lagi dirahasiakan dari semua orang.

Dimana dosa dan cinta akan saling memiliki.

Waktu menujukkan tepat pukul 8 malam. Sasuke duduk sendiri di dalam rumah tuanya seraya menatap pada hasil karyanya, "Makan malam yang sempurna," ujar Sasuke. Butuh waktu tiga jam baginya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam romantis beserta dekorasinya. Meja makan yang dibalut taplak meja merah maroon serta dihiasi gemerlap lilin menyala juga bunga mawar merah di dalam vas kecil. Menambah kesan indah diantara makanan mewah yang sengaja Sasuke masak sendiri.

Semua hal itu Sasuke lakukan semata hanyalah untuk seorang gadis yang ia cintai selama ini. Seorang rekan di tempat Sasuke bekerja dulu. Hampir tiga tahun Sasuke memendam perasaan cintanya pada gadis itu. Bahkan semenjak minggu pertama mengenalnya, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dan hari ini, ia berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Berharap agar gadis itu mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Sungguh, Sasuke dihantui perasaan cinta yang menggebu.

"Ck, sudah lewat lima belas menit tapi Sakura belum juga datang," ujarnya sembari memperhatikan jam dinding dan pintu masuk bergantian.

Hingga kemudian suara bel berbunyi. Sasuke bergegas untuk membuka pintu. Betapa matanya berbinar melihat tamu yang datang dan ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi.

"Hai Sasuke, ku harap aku tidak terlambat," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak," ujarnya. Ia menepi tubuh ke sisi pintu, "Silahkan masuk, Sakura."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu masuk untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju meja makan. Sakura menoleh ke kanan – kiri memperhatikan ruang makan, "Kenapa lampunya redup, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, masalah listrik bulanan," bohong Sasuke. Sebenarnya nuansa remang itu sengaja Sasuke ciptakan untuk memberi kesan romantis pada acara makannya bersama Sakura.

Mereka duduk bersebrangan dipisahkan oleh meja makan. Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa henti sementara mata gadis itu sibuk dimanjakan oleh dekorasi dinner ciptaan Sasuke yang menurut Sakura begitu menakjubkan, "Kau sendiri yang membuat ini?" tanya Sakura. Telunjuknya mengarah pada steak daging sapi di atas meja.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke. Rasa bangga sempat singgah di hatinya.

"Menakjubkan,"

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya,"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura, "Maksudku bukan hanya makanannya tapi juga dekorasinya. Kau yakin membuat semua ini sendiri, Sasuke?"

"Ya, Sakura. Semua hal bisa ku lakukan untukmu," ungkap Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura bergeming. Ia menatap Sasuke cukup lama tanpa bicara. Bahkan Sakura seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Terlalu lama diperhatikan oleh Sakura seperti itu, membuat Sasuke merasa canggung sekaligus kikuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai acara makan ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengambil pisau dan garpu, "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan nanti."

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran hingga ia merasa harus bertanya, "Hal penting apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Hanya senyum tipis sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun Sakura justru semakin dibuat penasaran. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan menyusul Sasuke yang sedang menikmati potongan daging pertamannya. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Seteleh beberapa waktu berlalu dan keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tibalah waktu Sasuke untuk mengutarakan lamarannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Diambilnya sebuah kotak persegi berukuran kecil dari dalam kantong blazzer hitamnya. Kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu langsung ke hadapan Sakura setelah gadis itu menyapu kain untuk membersihkan sisa makanan pada bibirnya.

"Apa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran. Ditatapnya kotak merah itu dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ini ... aku ... " gumam Sasuke bingung. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Padahal ia sudah berlatih bicara untuk lamarannya tapi masih saja ia merasa gugup saat berhadapan langsung di depan Sakura, pikir Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

Mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Mengulurkan kotak berwarna merah kemudian membukanya.

"Cincin?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke meneguk air liur sekali dan mendengus panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "Sebenarnya aku ... telah lama memendam perasaan padamu, Sakura," ungkap Sasuke.

Gadis itu menaut alis kala Sasuke mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajahnya. Bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita saling mengenal. Menurutku kau cantik, baik, dan cerdas. Benar-benar tipe idamanku," ungkap Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku dan menikah denganku?"

Sakura terdiam dan mematung melihat Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya. Meminta sebuah jawaban atas perasaan lelaki itu pada Sakura. Jujur, gadis itu tidak membenci Sasuke. Hanya saja ia memang tidak menyukai bahkan mencintai pria itu. Di matanya Sasuke hanyalah sebatas mantan teman kerja, tidak lebih dari itu. Sasuke memang tampan dan baik hati. Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah seorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Dan pribadi lain Sasuke itu terkadang membuat Sakura merasa takut. Terlebih saat ini Sakura juga sedang menjalin hubungan serius bersama seorang pembalap yang namanya sudah dikenal seantero negeri. Lelaki yang ia cintai itu bernama Sasori. Ya, Sakura benar-benar mencintainya dan tak mungkin berpindah ke lain hati apalagi orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sembari menepis tangan Sasuke yang terulur, "Aku tida bisa."

"Apa?"

"Aku menganggapmu hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Asal kau tahu Sasuke, aku sudah memliki kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya," ungkap Sakura.

Marah? Ya. Kecewa? Apalagi. Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Cintanya, usahanya, kebaikannya, perasaan mendalam yang ia pendam selama ini ternyata tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Untuk menggerakkan bibir saja sulit ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah hatinya terasa amat terluka.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kosong pada kotak cincin di genggamannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," ujar Sakura bergegas menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke.

Meski tidak ingin, Sakura sempatkan untuk berbalik melihat Sasuke terakhir kali.

"Kau ... harusnya kau menerima perasaan cintaku untukmu," ungkap Sasuke frustrasi, "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku bahkan mencintaimu diam-diam selama tiga tahun dan kau bilang kau mencintai orang lain?"

Sasuke makin mendekat ke arah Sakura, sementara gadis itu perlahan mundur ke belakang, "Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

"Kau tahu? " bisik Sasuke, "Itu tidak adil, Sakura."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Sasuke menutup kasar kotak berisikan cincin dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazzer.

Sakura merasa hal buruk akan menimpanya. Bahkan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat akibat takut melihat Sasuke yang menatap garang ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke meraih sebilah pisau dari atas meja makan.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku," kata Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Membuat apa yang tak pernah dirancang oleh Tuhan."

Kemudian Sakura berlari menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura meraih knop namun terkunci, "Sial!" geram Sakura.

"Kenapa kau lari, Sakura? Kekasihmu ada disini," kata Sasuke datar. Ia sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Sakura dan menyeretnya kasar.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura. Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah dinding kemudian mencekik lehernya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Pisau ia ulur ke permukaan pipi Sakura yang mulus, hingga darah mengalir dari sana, "Katakan!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng keras sebagai jawaban. Tentu semakin membuat Sasuke murka. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Sakura secara kasar, melumat dan menghisap meski Sakura terus berontak.

"Lihat!" ucap Sasuke saat melepas pagutan bibirnya, "Aku bahkan selalu menunggu saat dimana aku bisa mencium bibirmu yang manis, Sakura."

"Kau ... brengsek!" teriak Sakura. Air mata Sakura perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membuat hati Sasuke terasa teriris menyakitkan, "Aku membencimu!" tegas Sakura.

Pilu rasanya saat tahu Sakura membenci dirinya. Sementara Sasuke begitu mencintai gadis itu lebih dari apapun disertai ambisi untuk memilikinya.

Hanya untuk Sasuke seorang.

Cintanya begitu kuat dan terlalu lama. Sasuke merasa lemah oleh rasa takut bahwa sesuatu akan salah.

"Sebelum kemungkinan menjadi kenyataan, akan ku ambil semua kemungkinan darimu," bisik Sasuke terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sakura, "Akan kuambil hal yang seharusnya kumiliki."

Kemudian Sasuke membenturkan kepala Sakura begitu kuat pada dinding hingga gadis itu harus jatuh pingsan. Bagian belakang kepala Sakura terluka hingga darah merembes keluar. Sasuke menempatkan diri duduk di atas tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin. Menusuk tepat di dada Sakura dengan pisau yang ia bawa tadi. Mengoyak jantung Sakura tepat di depan matanya. Sasuke tertawa terbahak hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Seiring tawa Sasuke beralih menjadi tangis akibat membayangkan ketakutan terdalamnya, "Semua karena kau tak menerima perasaanku, Sakura. Ini bukan salahku," geram Sasuke.

Lelaki itu terus saja menghujami dada Sakura dengan pisau hampir lima puluh kali tusukan. Darah mengalir deras merubah warna lantai yang semula putih menjadi merah. Hingga dada itu terbuka memperlihatkan hati Sakura. Tangan sasuke terulur untuk mengambil organ intim itu. Matanya terbuka lebar saat hati Sakura berada dalam genggamannya, "Karena aku menginginkan hatimu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki hatimu sejak waktu itu," ungkap Sasuke. Arti memiliki hati disini berubah seiring perasaan terkutuk Sasuke menguasi dirinya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke putuskan untuk melahap organ hati Sakura. Menggigit, mengunyah, lalu menelannya hingga tak bersisa. Setidaknya ia kini benar-benar memiliki hati Sakura secara utuh, pikir Sasuke. Meski itu berarti memakan habis hati milik Sakura.

Aku sungguh tahu bahwa kejahatan kecil ku ini tidak mampu ku lakukan

Dan ku tahu bahwa sekarang bukan waktumu namun, selamat tinggal

Sasuke telah selesai membersihkan sisa kejahatannya untuk membunuh Sakura. Meski perbuatannya itu tidak masuk dalam rencana acara makan malam romantis yang telah ia persiapkan hanya untuk gadis tercintanya itu.

Dan membawa mayat Sakura ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Membersihkannya dari sisa darah yang berbau amis. Yang pikir Sasuke mengganggu indera penciumannya.

Beruntung Sasuke tinggal sendiri di dalam rumah tua warisan kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal. Sementara sang kakak tinggal jauh di kota lain bersama sang istri. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang tahu tindak kejahatannya meski orang-orang di luar sana sibuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Benar-benar tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menjahit bagian leher mayat Sakura akibat sayatan yang ia ciptakan menggunakan pisau makannya. Perlahan dan teliti. Hingga kulit yang sobek bersatu kembali. Sasuke juga menjahit bagian lain yang sempat ia tandai terutama bagian dada. Dada berlubang tanpa hati.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah pucat milik mayat Sakura, "Ah! Ternyata disini juga ada," katanya kala melihat goresan sepanjang kelingking membentang di pipi mayat Sakura. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya Sasuke selesai menjahit bagian akhir dengan hasil sempurna, "Cantik," ujarnya. Bangga akan hasil karyanya.

Sekarang tubuh tanpa jiwa itu tak ayal bagai boneka manusia yang menyeramkan. Dingin dan busuk. Namun anehnya, Sasuke tak sedikit pun membuang perasaan cintanya pada gadis yang telah ia bunuh itu. Justru Sasuke merasa cintanya semakin besar dan menggebu.

Akhirnya Sasuke merapatkan diri pada mayat Sakura yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Mencium bibir dingin itu lembut penuh cinta. Semakin lama semakin bergairah. Sasuke lupa bahwa siapa yang telah ia cumbu saat ini. Sosok itu hanyalah seonggok daging yang cepat atau lambat akan membusuk. Namun Sasuke tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia mulai mencicipi setiap inci dari tubuh mayat itu. Memberi kissmark disana sini, membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal. Tanpa ia sadari, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan Sakura. Tak peduli harus Sakura yang hidup atau yang mati. Yang Sasuke tahu, ia menginginkannya dan selamanya pria itu akan mencintai Sakura.

Hampir lima puluh kali tusukan Sasuke berikan pada tubuh Sakura. Dalam artian memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya menuju jurang kenikmatan. Persis kala Sasuke menghujami dada Sakura yang sama-sama berjumlah hampir lima puluh kali tusukan. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat bahagia.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan sebaik ini di atas ranjang meski saat kau terlelap, Sakura." Sasuke bicara kala berhenti menggauli mayat Sakura. Ia berbaring ke samping tubuh mayat itu dan memeluknya, "Sekarang kau begitu sempurna, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah begitu senang seperti ini sebelumnya," lanjut Sasuke.

Dan sejak saat itu ia mengklaim bahwa Sakura adalah pengantinnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan Sasuke selalu merawat mayat Sakura. Ia kenakan pada Sakura sebuah gaun indah berwarna putih, khas pengantin wanita. Dan setiap kali Sasuke harus menatapi mayat gadis itu, air matanya berlinang antara bahagia, takut, dan terluka.

Hingga di suatu hari, Sasuke duduk di hadapan mayat Sakura yang juga duduk pada sebuah kursi. Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah masam, "Hm, kau bau Sakura," ujar Sasuke. Menyadari bahwa semakin lama waktu berlalu maka mayat itu akan membusuk. Hingga senyum mengembang tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku punya ide," ucapnya bersemangat.

Kemudian Sasuke berlalu menuju gudang dan kembali dalam lima menit. Membawa sekotak bubuk pengawet mayat yang dulu pernah ia beli untuk mengawetkan seekor kucing. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa dari dulu Sasuke memiliki kecenderungan.

"Lihat? Kau akan tetap wangi mulai sekarang," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang mayat yang pucat pasi. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa hingga ia memiliki ide baru untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Berdansa.

Lantunan musik sayu mengalun lembut ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura yang lunglai untuk ikut berdansa mengikuti irama lagu klasik yang diputar.

Begitu indah dan ... menyedihkan.

Cinta Sasuke tak ayal hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang berdosa. Ia mencintai gadis itu, namun ia sudah jelas ditolak. Dan bodohnya lagi, Sasuke marah dan harus membunuhnya. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa berdosa. Hingga ia harus tertawa keras untuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau ... membuatku menjadi pendosa Sakura," katanya diakhir tawa. Kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi tangis disertai air mata menyedihkan.

Sasuke menangis hebat.

"Kau tahu?" bisik Sasuke dalam dansa mereka, "Kau memiliki hatiku, setidaknya sebagian besarnya. Kau harus tahu bahwa semua orang pasti mati entah kapan. Dan kau tak boleh marah padaku karena aku telah membunuhmu, Sakura. Kita telah hancur bersama. Jadi, mari mulai awal yang baru."

Tentu tak ada jawaban dari mayat tanpa ekspresi itu meski Sasuke menunggunya begitu lama. Sakura tak lagi berjiwa juga bernyawa. Namun yang ada di mata Sasuke adalah, Sakura yang berwajah sedih dan memohon padanya. Sasuke merasakan hal itu, "Namun kasih, jangan menangis," gumam Sasuke sembari memeluk tubuh itu erat. Hingga air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke.

Untuk Sakura juga dosanya.

Sasuke pikir semua hal telah berakhir namun ini baru dimulai.

Di suatu malam yang dingin, bulan purnama bersinar utuh, Sasuke duduk di atas kasur empuk sembari menonton sebuah acara di televisi. Ia makan popcorn dan minum soda dingin untuk menemani acara nontonnya. Sementara mayat Sakura ia simpan di dalam kotak peti yang berdiri sejajar dinding di sudut kamar. Sasuke tertawa terbahak akibat ulah pelawak konyol yang berlagak dalam layar kaca televisinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang hal janggal yang terjadi malam ini.

Semilir angin memasuki kamarnya melalui celah ventilasi. Hingga Sasuke harus membenam diri dalam selimut tebal alih-alih menghindari hawa dingin.

"Kenapa malam ini terasa dingin sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

Sementara dari balik peti kotak di sudut kamar itu, jiwa yang marah telah bangkit dari alam kuburnya. Untuk masuk kembali ke tubuh yang telah disakiti. Mayat itu tersenyum dengan bibir kering. Matanya yang dulu hijau semasa hidup kini hanyalah kosong dengan hamparan putih. Serta kuku runcing yang bisa mengoyak setiap jengkal daging yang ia cabik.

Sakura hidup kembali sebagai makhluk yang berbeda. Sebagai kutukan dan pembalasan.

"Yeah, aku akan balas dendam," gumamnya.

Hampir saja jantung Sasuke ikut melompat seperti ia yang telah melompat dari atas kasur empuknya. Melihat peti mati itu terbuka kasar memperlihatkan mayat Sakura yang menutup mata, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah peti dan berhenti di depan mayat Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah pucat nan mengerikan di depannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata itu terbuka. Cepat dan mengerikan. Dengan bola mata putih kosong. Menantap Sasuke tajam hingga pria itu hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan seringai yang begitu mengerikan, mayat hidup itu bicara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dingin, "Kau menciptakan kematianku ... "

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura mencekik leher Sasuke hingga lelaki itu harus meraung dalam cengkramannya. Sakura kembali dari alam kubur sebagai mayat hidup semata hanya untuk menuntut balas dendam atas apa yang telah Sasuke perbuat padanya.

"S-sakura ... kau tak mungkin hidup k-kembali," ujar Sasuke bersusah payah. Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan cekikan itu, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak akan benar-benar mati sebelum aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu," kata Sakura dingin.

"M-maaf," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terpaku, cekikannya merenggang hingga Sasuke mampu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian ia melirik sebuah pemukul softball miliknya bersender di sudut ruangan. Berusaha ia raih benda itu, meski sulit. Sakura masih memperhatikan raut wajah menderita sasuke, sementara pria itu telah berhasil meraih pemukulnya.

Seiring dengan suara 'Bugh' dan Sasuke berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sakura setelah memukul keras kepala mayat hidup itu. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Sasuke lantas berlari menuju pintu keluar namun tiba-tiba sosok Sakura telah berdiri disana lebih dulu.

"Mau lari kemana, sayang? Kekasihmu ada disini," ucap Sakura diakhiri seringai menakutkan.

Tidak mampu Sasuke pungkiri bahwa ucapan Sakura membuatnya harus terbelalak dengan bola mata nyaris membulat. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik arah menuju lantai dua. Ia berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan napas tersengal. Sesekali ia sempatkan menoleh ke belakang, takut jika saja Sakura mengejarnya ke lantai dua.

Bodoh pikirnya, bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri dari kejaran hantu? Tapi setidaknya ia masih berusaha. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia masih bisa hidup di hari esok.

Sasuke memasuki salah satu kamar yang gelap. Sebuah kamar tua yang dulu di tempati mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan – kiri mencari tempat persembunyian dengan begitu panik. Di dalam lemari. Ya, terlintas di pikirannya untuk bersembunyi disana. Namun belum sempat melangkah Sasuke harus mendengar pintu dibanting dengan keras hingga ia nyaris melompat saking terkejutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang," gumam Sakura dingin, "Jangan lari, Sasuke."

"Pergi! Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak Sasuke frustrasi.

Sakura mendekat sementara Sasuke melangkah mundur, "Semua karena salahmu sendiri, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Sementara Sakura semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke seraya menggeleng. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke sudah berada di ujung balkon saat kakinya terus saja melangkah mundur. Dan ia harus terjatuh dari lantai dua ke bawah dengan naasnya.

Tubuh Sasuke tergelatak di halaman rumah dengan kepala mengeluarkan banyak darah. Matanya terbuka serta bibir juga mengeluarkan darah. Samar-samar Sasuke masih bisa melihat bayangan Sakura di atas balkon kamar kedua orang tuanya. Mayat hidup mengerikan itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok cantik yang selalu Sasuke rindukan sepanjang waktu. Kemudian pandangan matanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

"Sakura ... aku merindukanmu."

Saat kini semua tlah usai, ku sadari kesalahan caraku

Aku harus kembali 'tuk minta maaf

Dari suatu tempat di alam kubur

Aku harus memperbaiki apa yang tlah ku perbuat

Karena kini aku sedang dalam naungan surga

Sedangkan engkau terbakar di neraka, tanpa damai selamanya

Pembalasan Sakura tidak hanya sampai di situ untuk Sasuke. Sekarang tubuh tak bernyawa itu berbaring di bawah kaki Sakura. Perlahan tangan yang di lengkapi kuku runcing mendekat ke depan dada mayat Sasuke. Diraihnya dada itu, mencengkramnya kuat. Bengis tanpa rasa ampun. Hingga terkoyak dan darah melompat mengotori tubuhnya juga.

Sakura mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

Masih hangat dan berdenyut. Dan pembalasan yang sebenarnya bagi Sakura barulah dimulai.

Ia gigit organ hati itu dan mulai mengunyahnya. Sakura pikir ia akan bahagia setelah melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan beberapa waktu lalu padanya. Namun justru ia melihat berbagai kenangan Sasuke ketika pria itu merawat tubuhnya yang tak berjiwa.

Sakura melihat kenangan dimana Sasuke menjahit bagian tubuh Sakura yang rusak akibat luka tusuk dan sayatan. Perlahan dan hati-hati. Tak lupa dengan senyum lembut Sasuke yang begitu tulus. Dan juga bagian dimana Sasuke menyisir rambut Sakura yang panjang dengan lembut. Merapikan setiap helai merah muda yang selalu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya setiap waktu. Hingga tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyisir terlalu kuat dan segumpal rambut terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sasuke hampir menangis melihat rambut Sakura terbuang sia-sia. Meski semua orang tahu bahwa orang mati tak akan mampu mempertahankan setiap organ tubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat Sakura abadi begitu nyata.

Juga saat lelaki itu menari bersama tubuh mayatnya. Dengan senyuman diiringi musik romantis. Dan saat lengan Sasuke harus terlepas dari sisi tubuh Sakura, mayat itu terjatuh ke lantai tidak berdaya. Sementara air mata mengalir lembut disudut mata pria itu. Sasuke menangis karenanya sembari berlutut, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Sakura?" gumam Sasuke di sela isak tangisnya.

Serta bagian dimana Sasuke bercinta bersama Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Seperti lelaki itu bercinta dengan makhluk hidup. Dan sebelum tidur, tak lupa Sasuke membisikkan kata mesra untuknya. Menjadi ritual yang di beberapa waktu terakhir selalu ia lakukan hampir di setiap malam. Yang demi apapun mereka, gadis hidup di dunia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke setelah lelaki itu mengatakannya.

"Sakura ... jika kau mendengarkanku, kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu tak peduli kau hidup atau mati. Tak peduli kulitmu melunak dan cahaya matamu meredup. Tak peduli helai rambutmu berjatuhan dan tubuhmu membusuk. Tak peduli kau bernyawa atau tidak. Yang jelas satu hal yang tak akan berubah dariku untukmu bahwa ... rasa cintaku abadi. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Kau memiliki hatiku dimana pun kau berada, Sakura. Saat ini dan ... selamanya."

Tak mungkin bagi seorang mayat hidup untuk menangis, seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan saat ini. Mata yang putih kosong itu mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya disentuh oleh cinta itu sendiri. Dimana cinta itu adalah keabadian sebenarnya yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sakura melahap habis sisa organ hati milik Sasuke di tangannya, "Sekarang, aku pun memiliki hatimu," ujar Sakura seraya menatap mayat Sasuke di bawahnya, "Aku menunggumu," lanjutnya.

Tak lama langit gelap mengundang petir untuk menyambar seluruh hamparannya yang gelap. Disertai angin kencang yang mampu membuat tubuh seseorang menggigil kedinginan. Dan kemudian satu lagi jiwa bangkit dari alam kuburnya.

Sasuke, bangkit di kehidupannya yang kedua sebagai mayat hidup.

Belum sempat waktu berlalu, Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari kematian itu langsung berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Menangis dan memohon ampunan dari gadis yang telah ia bunuh dan nodai. Sungguh Sasuke sangat menyesal.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku Sakura," pinta Sasuke di sela isak tangisnya, "Aku menyesal telah membunuhmu, kumohon maafkan aku."

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Jika kau tidak memaafkanku, maka aku akan menderita dalam waktu yang lama," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk melihat pada mata putih kosong Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan belum cukup lama?" tanyanya.

Sementara Sasuke terhenyak, "Terserah padamu untuk memperbaikinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau dapat melakukannya," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke masih histeris, "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Sakura."

"Lalu aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu," sahut Sakura diakhiri senyum lembut. Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya lemah. Begitu dingin tapi penuh cinta. Membawa Sasuke untuk berdiri sejajar di depannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendapati respon hangat Sakura.

"Dan jika itu tak cukup?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Jika itu tak cukup? Cobalah lagi," sahut Sakura, "Lagi dan lagi. Kita akan kembali. Dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Selamanya, Sasuke."

Meski Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki hati tapi ia masih bisa merasa perasaan itu membuncah hebat dalam dadanya. Dimana Sakura memberinya jalan untuk tetap mencintai gadis itu bagaimana pun keadaannya. Hidup selamanya bersama Sakura? Oh ayolah, itu adalah impian Sasuke sejak lama.

Dengan lembut Sasuke membalas genggaman pada tangannya disertai senyum lembut sebelum ia berkata, " Ayo, kita menikah."

Mulai dari malam itu Sasuke dan Sakura mengenal bahwa cinta tak mengenal kematian

Abadi untuk selamanya

Sebuah gereja pada malam bulan purnama dipenuhi tamu undangan dari upacara pernikahan sepasang kekasih yang berdiri di hadapan seorang pastor. Janji suci belum selesai dikumandangkan sementara kekacauan datang menerpa.

Dari arah pintu masuk, berdiri dua sosok mengerikan membawa gergaji mesin yang menyala.

Sasuke dengan busana casual serba hitam, dan Sakura dibalut gaun pengantin putih dinodai bercak darah. Dan yang paling membuat semua orang menjerit takut ialah kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua adalah mayat hidup.

Pasangan kekasih itu berlari masuk ke dalam dan mulai memisahkan setiap jengkal tubuh manusia hidup disana. Memotong kepala, tangan, dan kaki hingga terpisah dari tubuh-tubuh mereka. Jerit tangis menggema ke seluruh aula gereja beserta genangan darah menghiasi setiap jejak langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hingga menyisakan satu orang yang hidup disana.

"Hei, Pastor!" panggil Sasuke dingin, "Aku ingin kau menikahkan kami," lanjutnya.

Pastor itu hanya menggangguk pasrah sembari berdoa dalam hati. Pria tua itu tahu bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Namun setidaknya ia berharap bisa mati dengan cara yang normal.

"Kemarilah," kata pastor itu lemah.

Kemudian Sasuke melempar asal gergaji mesin di tangannya. Beralih menyambut tangan Sakura untuk membawa sang mempelai wanita ke hadapan Tuhan Yang Agung.

"Siapa namamu wahai iblis wanita?" tanya pastor.

Yang ditanya tersenyum anggun, "Haruno Sakura," jawabnya.

Berdehem sekali sang pastor melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saudari Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi isrti seorang laki-laki dalam sisa kematiannya di kehidupan tak wajarmu?"

Janji suci yang tak normal diajukan padanya, dan demi apapun Sakura telah dibuat Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan hati pada pria itu. Dalam suka maupun duka. Hidup atau mati. Dalam surga maupun neraka, dan Sakura yakin akan pilihannya.

Dengan tegas Sakura menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

Kemudian sang pastor beralih pada mempelai prianya, "Siapa nama mu wahai iblis pria?" tanya pastor.

Yang ditanya menyeringai, "Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Saudara, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kau bersedia menerima wanita tak hidup ini untuk kau jadikan istri, dan menjadi suaminya dalam sisa kematiannya di kehidupan tak wajarmu?"

Tak ada yang akan mampu menghalangi Sasuke saat pria itu berkata bahwa 'Aku mencintainya.' Dan dimulai dari sekarang, kehidupan abadi bersama Sakura-nya akan mereka lalui bersama. Entah dikutuk oleh Tuhan atau diberkati, yang pasti tidak akan ada hal yang mampu memisahkan mereka berdua bahkan kematian sekalipun.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

Kemudian pastor mempersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai masing-masing.

Mata putih kosong mereka bertemu. Senyum mengerikan saling mereka berikan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lakukan dengan lembut," jawab Sakura.

Dan mereka saling mencium bibir mempelainya dengan penuh cinta kasih. Begitu lama dan dalam. Lambang dari sebuah keabadian dari hal bernama cinta.

Hingga Sakura harus melepas pagutan itu meski enggan bagi Sasuke, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku lapar," ujar Sakura diakhiri seringai mengerikan, "Aku ingin otak seorang pria tua."

"Aku juga begitu, Sakura."

Pastor berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan keringat dingin. Ingin sekali pria tua itu melarikan diri, tapi percuma. Tak ada yang pernah lolos dari kejaran iblis. Dan berakhirlah ia dicabik dan dikoyak oleh kuku runcing Sakura. Sementara Sasuke membelah kepala pastor menjadi dua bagian agar Sakura bisa memakan otaknya.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari meneror semua orang bersama seseorang yang dicinta. Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia bersama.

Dan semenjak saat itu, tak ada yang berani melaksanakan upacara pernikahan pada malam bulan purnama. Sebab jika hal itu terjadi, maka pengantin berdarah akan datang. Mencari teman untuk dijadikan saksi pernikahan mereka. Berakhir memangsa sang pastor untuk dijadikan makanan penutup mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Cintanya abadi melewati kematian.

"Katakan sesuatu Sakura, seperti saat itu aku yang mengatakannya," bisik Sasuke lembut disela acara dansa kedua mayat hidup itu.

Tepat sesudah Sasuke menyemat cincin berlian biru yang dulu pernah ditolak Sakura pada jari manisnya.

Mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, Sakura kemudian tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

SCARY ENDING


End file.
